No Chance
by Hellotheredarling
Summary: This is a prequel to my other story No Escape posted on here a couple of days ago and is about their first kiss. Enjoy and let me know what you think.


**_This is a prequel to my other story _****No Escape ****_which a few people have asked for. Enjoy. _**

**No Chance**

He had been catching up on homework that he had had to put off due to yet another wolfy problem when it happened.  
Completing his history essay he yawned and got ready to start on his algebra work which he'd saved till last knowing it would put him straight to sleep. Stiles had paused half way through the second problem, wishing Danny was here to help him, after he realised he could hear another person's quiet breathing slightly out of time with his own. Without freaking out like any other person would do at having an intruder sitting on their bed Stiles spun around in his chair slowly to face his uninvited guest.  
"And what can I do for you on this lovely evening Sourwolf?" he asked unsurprised at who was spread out over his bed. He was getting used to him turning up several times a week now although it had been almost two weeks since the alpha had last shown up out of the blue. Stiles definitely hadn't missed him, of course not, who would miss a gorgeous 6ft tall, tanned and well-toned werewolf turning up in their bedroom late at night? Not Stiles that's for sure. Cursing internally he took a step towards his closet to find a jumper to put on – the room now made cold by the window Derek had left open on his arrival – why did it sound like he was trying to convince himself of that more than anybody else? Pulling his head through the top of the jumper he found Derek watching him intently. Stiles wasn't sure if he liked the look in the wolf's eyes or not even if it did send a shiver down his spine. He really needed to stop reacting to him like this. Derek was sure to pick up on it soon having his super senses and all.

Stile threw himself down on the bed to Derek's right, trying to ignore how this made their thighs press together, and listened to Derek's sharp intake of breath before the werewolf moved so suddenly Stiles didn't have time to think. The next thing he knew Derek was on top of him pinning him to the mattress and pressing his nose into the side of Stiles' neck. He took another deep breath before snapping his head up to meet Stiles bewildered eyes.  
"Why do you smell like Danny?" Derek questioned as red slowly seeped into his eyes. He was obviously trying to hold some strong emotion back but which one was unclear to Stiles.  
"We-ell.." came Stiles' broken reply before he cleared his throat and tried again "Well I was over at Danny's place earlier to work on our chemistry project and I ended up spilling some soda over me, you know clumsy human, and I had to borrow one of his shirts. I'd actually forgotten about it till now. If you'll just get off me I can change and we can forget this ever happened." He managed to say on his second attempt but Derek wasn't paying attention anymore as he was now too busy rubbing his face in Stiles neck to listen to him. His nose brushing the teen's throat with every movement and Stiles was worried Derek might suddenly decide to follow through on his threat to rip it out with his teeth. He inhaled unsteadily and waited for Derek to either move or say something. Anything would be welcomed over their current situation. Finally the silence was broken.  
"I don't like you smelling off him. You should always smell of me, of pack." Derek whispered before licking a wide strip up the side of the younger boy's neck. The whimper Stiles let out seemed to bring Derek back to reality. Pushing himself up on his forearms he looked into the teens eyes, blown wide with a mixture of lust and fear, before leaning down slowly then pausing to ask for permission to continue. At least that's what he had planned to do but as soon as Stiles let out a seemingly involuntary sob of need Derek wasted no time in connecting their mouths together in a hard kiss.

Stiles body felt like it was on fire. Bolts of pleasure raced down his spine before settling in his lower stomach. He had never felt this way before and he wanted it to last forever. But before he could fully respond the werewolf was already pulling away and swiftly making his way to the bedroom window. Derek paused for a minute, half in and half out of the window, letting out a strangled sound - which could have been his name - and fleeing before Stiles could do anything. He lay on his bed in silence for what felt like a long time but was actually only a few minutes before rolling to his feet and walking across his room to close the window. It was only when he was sitting back in his desk chair a few hours later that the reality of what had just happened hit him.  
"What the hell Derek!" he exclaimed under his breath as he threw his head back in frustration. Why did these things always happen to him? Couldn't he just have a normal life without a werewolf having to mess everything up for once. He had been happily getting on with his life and ignoring his strong attraction to the alpha but how could he do that now. After that amazing kiss how could he move on with his life? Derek had truly ruined him for everyone else now and he probably had no idea. He probably didn't care that he had caused Stiles' most recent identity crisis. It was all just a game to him and Stiles didn't want to play anymore. The next time he saw the wolf he was going to ask the questions he had been holding back for months and he would get answers if it was the last thing he did. Actually being constantly surrounded by dangerous creatures and other things that go bump in the night there was a good chance everything could be the last thing he did. That was a scary thought but at least it had distracted him from the new Derek problem for a moment. Oh well there was nothing he could do now so he might as well finish his school work and get some sleep. He could track down Derek tomorrow. He would get his answers.

**The End**

**_If I get time I may re-do this story from Derek's point of view but that depends on people's reactions to this story. Anyway thanks for reading. X_**


End file.
